


Learning the Long Way

by Joshblue02



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast, troffy - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Punishment, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshblue02/pseuds/Joshblue02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day can change it all. One moment can change a mood. One second can change a decision. Chris Trott thought it would be another day at the office, but makes many discoveries that ultimately change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End to start a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A life long lesson to learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444813) by [Wisslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan). 



> So, I've read some pretty cool fanworks and have been inspired to write my own version of one. I don't want it to be the same, but want it to retain some details, mainly character traits if I'm honest. At no point do I want to copy anyone's work, but I just like the idea of this one. I hope people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, though be warned, this is my first kind of loving/slave/serious fanfic, so I don't know how it will turn out.

"Shhhhhh" Smith said to Ross. "If Trott eve found out we...y'know, we don't know how he'd react." Ross silently nodded along. There house quiet, Trott had a headache so went to lie down for a while. "I still feel bad we haven't told him, I feel as if I'm letting him live a false life." Ross said, and Smith sighed. "I know how you feel, but we made that pact to protect him. And we can never tell him-" Smith stopped as the short, sleek figure figure stood in the doorframe. Both Smith and Ross looked at each other. "How much did he just hear?" Smith asked himself. When not filming, Smith was really kind, there was much less name calling, although Trott didn't mind that. He hated lying to Trott, not helped by the small crush he had developed over the years on the shorter boy. "I heard you two giggling down here, and I thought I might be missing something" Trott said, rather groggily. The two sighed with relief before quickly shutting the tab they were on. Trott's nasally voice pipped back up. " I don't suppose there is any chance I could squeeze in between you two, I'm a little nippy" Once again, they exchanged looks before nodding. Once Trott had sat down, he thought to himself. He'd heard everything and wanted to know the answers, but he was honestly cold, so for a moment let the warmth of their bodies warm up his. "I'd better not get ill of you Trottie!" exclaimed Ross. They then laughed, and ordered in take-away, unaware that tomorrow would change this dynamic forever...

"Trott.....Trott....Trottt" Smith said, needily trying to grab the boy's attention. "For goodness sake's! What Smith?" "Did you finish the milk?" Trott sighed, figuring out where this was going. "You saw me finish it Smith!" Smith smirked." Well, I want to use the milk and you know the rules, whoever finishes it, goes out to get another one!" Trott looked at him with an icy cold expression. "Sometimes, you make me wonder if I should bother.....urrr, it's not worth it." Smith's smile faded. He hated seeing Trott like this. "I'm sorry Trott..." Trott looked up. This confirmed his suspicions. Ross entered the room and poured himself some water. Mid glug, Trott walked in calmly and said something of their worst fears. "Alright, Smith. You never apologise, What's up? What are you hiding from me? I heard you last night!" Smith gulped and Ross spat his water out in shock, covering the counter. 

"Well? Are you going to tell me, or should I go look on the laptop?" Smith and Ross exchanged looks. this wasn't good. Ross just stood there, after cleaning up the water, leaving Smith to come up with a cover story. It had to be good but believable. he thought back to last night, and then, had an idea. it wasn't great, but was better than nothing. "Well, um...this isn't how we were going to tell you but.....we're gay!" Ross slowly turned his head to Smith, remembering the countless times Smith had told him not to tell Trott. Smith whispered to Ross "It's all I could come up with" Trott started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Ross questioned. "You twats. You thought I didn't know. I live with you. I've known that for years. Is that rwally what you were hiding from me?" Smith answered back, a little to quick for Trott's liking. "yes, yeah, we were so worried you'd hate us or..." Trott walked over and held a finger to Smith's lips. he unfolded his arms and gestured for them to come in for a hug. They did, even though Smith was highly against the idea. "I'll go get the Milk." Trott said. "Well, me and Ross were thinking of going out anyway, to get supplies for our live action movies and gaming supplies, you know, the important stuff." Smith said, once again a little too fast, making Trott wonder. 

Technically, they were going for supplies, but also for personal reasons. They could go to the 'party' a few blocks away. This party was were the whole gay, transgender, lesbian - you name it- could meet. Kinda like a community party, but there would also be people there that would sell 'assets' to you. They had no interest in that aspect, but it was nice to meet up with everyone there. "See ya trott" they shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Trott shouted back and they were on there way. Now, Trott wasn't proud of what he'd done, but there was something about Smith today that made him weary and he just wanted to know he they were telling the truth. That's why he'd planted a tracker in Ross' pocket, in the form of a coin, and the feed went to his phone. So, he locked up the house and started to walk. He walked past the corner store, and past the supermarket. "It's early" Trott lied to himself. They wouldn't have the milk out yet. So he continued to walk, round the corner until he found himself at a house. this was where his trail ended. He stood and looked at it, pacing up an down the pavement in front of it. He failed to notice the man eying him up. the approached Trott and asked why he was here. Trott didn't have an answer, so just replied with "I'm just passing through". This made the man smile, and he then pulled out a rag. The rag was heavily dowsed with liquid, and he then tried to grab Trott and keep the rag in front of his nose. Trott put up a fight, and in the tussle dropped his phone. The chloroform quickly took over his body, and left poor Trott fighting for consciousness. the last thing he remembered was being dragged into the house through the back alley, and something being shoved into his mouth. 

Smith and Ross were blissfully unaware of the drama outside. The party was in full swing, and Ross felt his phone buss. He left the house for a moment so he could hear who was trying to get to him. Outside, he saw a friend on the phone who approached him. "It seems 'ere that this is your friends phone." Ross looked puzzled. "Thanks Colin, but Smith's inside, and it said Trott was trying to call me." In that moment, Ross had a horrible feeling and thought. He received a text from Smith. it simply read. "getin here. Now" Meanwhile, Smith was stuck staring at the stage. he couldn't quite believe his eyes. When Ross arrived, he too was shocked. In a cage, completely naked, was Trott. Sufficiently gagged, and tied up, was their nest friend. "He looks so vulnerable" whispered Ross. Then, the owner of the house stepped up. "Look who we found outside. Another person who is against the odds of the world. Well, we're gonna teach him a lesson. Under the new laws set by the government, we can legally sell our little 'friend' here. But I don't want to sell him-" A groan from the audience was heard. The man coughed. "Instead, I'd like to call my two loyal friends, Alex and Ross up here." They both gulped as the crowd cheered. Smith was clearly agitated. "My loyal friends" the man began. "I here by present to you your playtoy. Consider it repayment for the jobs you do for me." Trott looked up at his two friends, trying to cover his manhood, yet struggling. Smith, feeling courageous, glanced at Ross, before shouting. "You can't" The crowd stopped cheering. The man looked at them. Ross walked over to his bound friend, and tried to open the cage. "Why can't I?" the man asked. Smith looked at Trott before saying "I'm sorry." Trott wanted to know why Smith was sorry. "You can't because......because Trott is already legally ours, he just....he just didn't know." Smith fell to the floor, tears falling. Trott stopped moving. He was....theirs. Had he not any rights. Trott started to cry. He just wanted to be home, with his friends, like nothing had happened. Not in a cage. The man smirked, before giving Ross the combination, and all three walked behind the curtain.

Trott just cried. He couldn't stop if he even wanted to. Whenever he looked at Smith, he just saw the betrayal. Ross walked over and removed the gag. Trott said nothing, and when Smith approached, he pushed away. He fell to the floor, covering his manhood. Then, finally, spoke. "Why? Why me?" Smith and Ross both approached him, and this time he let them. The room was freezing, and it was obvious from how much he was shivering. As they had no answer, Trott continued. "They cut my clothes off me, they tied me up so I hurt. Why do you two support this?" he asked letting many more tears out. "We don't and we acted as quick as we could when we knew you were in trouble. Please, don't hate us, we broke the law to protect you." Ross now started to sob, but tried to stay strong. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Ross rubbed his back while Smith began to take of his hoodie. "Of course, trott. You're important to us" Ross nodded and helped Trott stand. Smith helped Trott put on the hoodie. they looked around for other clothing, but found none. Trott let out more whimpers, and Ross tried to consul him. Smith made a decision. He slowly, checking with Trott through eye contact, picked up the man, and held him like he would a baby. "Smith, please. Just leave me here." Smith held him tighter, and spoke slowly and calmly. "Trott, don't be silly. And I see no other way of getting you home. Come on, I'll take all the back alleys to avoid as many people as possible." Trott nodded and cried openly into Alex's arms. He was confused.

When they got home, they took Trott to his room, put him under his favourite blanket, and told him to sleep. "We'll talk later Trott, I promise" Smith said. When they were downstairs, Smith and Ross had a conversation. "Be proud of what you did today Smith?" "Pardon? I did nothing." "Don't be modest, he's only here because of you." Smith looked down to his feet, before looking back at Ross. "Is it bad, that now he knows, I kinda want him to be...you know" Ross smiled. "I was thinking the exact same. But he probably won't react well." They looked at each other once again, before Smith sighed loudly. Ross responded quickly. "We can y'know. It's legal, and he'll come round to the idea." Smith smiled weakly. "I'll guess we'll all have to learn the hard way"


	2. Sticks and Stones...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott seems to think that life wouldn't change, they'd kept it form him for ages, so why change it today. But Ross and Smith have different ideas, but will Trott like them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love this series, I have several chapters planned at once, it's just a matter of writing them. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading

Trott mumbled in bed. To the outside world, he was asleep, but in his dreams, he was reliving the scariest experience of his life. "Noooo, get away from me" he shouted. "Get back" he whimpered as the towering figure doubled in size. Next came the gagging, shoving it roughly into his mouth, causing the sides to hurt. "Mmmmmph" was all Trott could get out. he turned again, hair flicked into his eyes. He could remember the feeling of the cold, metal scissors, destroying evidence of clothing on him. Each time they flexed open, leaving goosebumps on his skin. He watched as his clothes were thrown away, leaving him vunerable; scared. Being trapped in the small cage, pushed in to the point of pain. being dragged out onto the stage. All those eyes just wanting to laugh at him. His breathing increased. He felt a gentle hand on him, slightly shaking him, but it wasn't enough to pull him away from his nightmare. "Trott" the gentle voice said, but it was replied with a whimper. the man's face was there, staring into him, frightning the already petrified boy. it was as if he could hear the thoughts of mockery. Trott just wanted to escape. He tossed and turned, wanting to cry. He let more whimpers out, and tears roll down his cheek. He sat straight up, gasping for breath. It felt like he screamed, but he wasn't sure, his dream was melding with reality. next came the realisation, this wan't his room. This wasn't where he fell asleep. Then, the final one for now. "I'm naked" he whispered to himself. he couldn't remember what he'd fallen asleep in, but he was sure it was something. He heard the large thumping of feet, until Ross was stood at the door. "Baby, are you okay? We heard your tremors....it's okay, nobody bad is going to get you." His voice was warm and embracing. Trott just sat there, bottom lip quivering. "Wha.....wh......" Trott couldn't say anything, he was so confused. Ross never called him baby, and what was happening. Smith's head poked round the corner, then he entered the room; his room, and embraced me. This wasn't right, Smith HATES cuddles, but Trott couldn't help but lean into him. His pyjama top was warm and surrounded Trott's naked skin nicely. The tears didn't really stain it either. "What's happ....happening?" Trott managed to spurt out, in between tears. Smith glanced at Ross, before he two entered the room, and locked the door.

"Somethings not right here!" Trott told himself, so with tears dried up, he started to push against Smith. He wanted to push harder, he wanted to be out of the odd hug. "Trott, stop it" Smith voices said, not harshly but with enough tone to make it clear it was an order. Ross perched on the edge of the bed. "Trott, as we told you, we....own you""So what" Trott replied quickly. "So, you're ours now. And after this experience, we realised that-" as Ross finished Smith grabbed hold harder "we should look after you better, and the easiest way to do that is, for you to properly submit to us, as we're your masters, according to the documents". It took a moment for Trott to get his head around what had been said. he continued to feebly push against Smith. "So you're keeping me as a pet, a slave! I have rights, you...you can't do this. I'm a human" Trott shouted, yet quiet. Smith gently moved his hands away "Trott, don't think of it like that-" Trott's hand swung round. He hadn't meant to do it. He just wanted to get away. Quickly, he ran for the door, forgetting it was locked. He went to twist the key, but it wasn't there. He turned around slowly, to see Ross and Smith just staring at him, eyes clearly displeased. 

"I'm sorry...please, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. Please..." a fresh batch of tears left Trott's eyes. Ross mumbled on how that was unacceptable, but Smith stopped him mid-flow. "Ross! Can't you see he's scared. he doesn't know what's happening. You bombard him with words, then expect him to accept it?" Smith said, defensively. Ross looked towards his feet, then apologised to Trott, who was in far corner of the bed, trying to make himself as small as possible. He grabbed Smith's duvet and moulded it around himself. "Ross, why don't you go make Trott's favourite breakfast; a good old bacon sandwich?" Ross took the hint, and unlocked the door. He took a quick glance back, and left Smith and Trott alone. Smith approached the man, and laid next ot him, effectively giving him room, but preventing him from escaping. He turned to face him. "Trott, look at me" The mn shook his head, and buried it further into the duvet. "I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about. I mean every word I told Ross" Two puffed, red stained eyes rose slowly, to look at the smiling face of the whisky lover. "I'm.....really sorry Smith. I...I'm a screw up. Now Ross is gone, you can get to whatever hell you want to put me through-" Trott stopped feeling a hand grasp his. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you, or do things to you?" Smith seemed honestly hurt from the statement. "Trottie, let me make this clear to you. Me and Ross, we won't hurt you. Honestly, yes, we'll punish you if you're a twat or need to learn a lesson, but never, ever will we hurt you on purpose and we'll never do those things to you, not unless you're happy with the idea and then there is a whole system we'll put in place." Smith nestled towards Trott, while Trott let him, no resistance. "Does that mean...you're gonna punish me?" Trott asked, hesitantly. Smith smirked. "No, we'll say that was accident, agreed?" "yeah" Trott said, trying to laugh it off. 

"Breakfast is served" Ross exclaimed, entering with 3 plates. Trott's food was already cut, into smaller pieces. He went to start eating, but the plate was pulled away before he could start. "Trott, you can't just start. check with us first, then if we say you can, begin. Besides, we've decided they'll be a rota, to when you can eat by yourself and when we'll feed you. So, today me and Ross are going to feed you." Smith said. Trott knew he had good intentions, but that wasn't fair. He was still capable of feeding himself. Smith approached with a small chunk of the sandwich, but Trott just pushed his hand away. "I can feed myself, you Twats. I'm not five, I know how to do these things y'know." They looked at eachother, before starting there sandwich. Ross stopped, and asked. "Trott, are you sure you don't want some food?" Trott glared at him with daggers in the eyes, before saying "not if you're gonna feed me, then I'm not hungry." they continued to eat unfazed, Trott was sure they'd cave in, but they weren't and his stomach growls were getting louder. "Maybe I could just sneak my hand towards the plate and grab a piece" Trott thought. His hand slithered towards the plate, but Smith caught sight. Just before Trott reached the plate, Smith snapped into action. he grabbed the hand by the wrist and firmly dumped it back on his lap. "Trott, do you want to eat?" Smith asked, clearly annoyed. Trott didn't answer and used this opportunity to try and grab a piece. Smith verbally groaned, and grabbed the wrist and nodded to Ross. Ross pulled out some brown tape and this panicked Trott. "Wait! What's that for. Please no, don't I'll stop" but his words were useless. He couldn't even fight back as his wrists were taped together, clamping his hands shut. With that, Trott began to sob. 

"I hate you! You two are....are pricks" Trott threw everything at them, but they ignored him. Eventually, he just broke down into tears. He wanted to fold himself into their arms, but he couldn't. he had to stand his ground. His stomach let out a loud rumble, and he just rose his head shamefully, glancing to Ross. Ross took this as a sign, and began to feed Trott. "This is so wrong" Trott said to himself. "What did I do?" He continued to eat, and Smith ruffled his hair. He melted into there embrace, as it was the only thing keeping him warm. He started to speak, but wasn't sure where to begin. What was right and wrong anymore? He turned to Smith, who seemed to be lost in thought, so he went to tap him on the shoulder, but couldn't move his hands. Ross laughed a little bit, and asked Trott what he wanted. Trott wasn't sure where to begin, so asked for his hands to be freed. Ross happily freed his hands, and they cuddled, but knew that it was only going to get harder form here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have wrote more, but it is late where I am and I need some sleep. Hope you all enjoy.


	3. Home is Where the Help Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott can't escape them. It's nice and all, but does Trott want this? And will Smith and Ross listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus, but I can't help homework/coursework....I hope you enjoy it

Trott snuggled into the corner of the bed. Well, he tried to. He enjoyed the hugging, and the cuddling, but they were there. Always there. "Could you...maybe...give me some space?" Trott queried, feeling rather smothered. Ross and Smith just looked at each other. They didn't say anything but they didn't let up. If anything, they hugged him, constricting him more. "I don't get it.....why do I like this in a weird way" Trott thought. Then, his mind drifted. In retrospect, it wasn't his greatest idea. The door was just open. It was wide open, and maybe, he could dash, lock himself in somewhere, what if he called for help. Surely the law would be in his favour. "How do I get them off of me" He thought. "I have to choose me moment..." Ross' hands drifted off of his body, leaving Smith's hands gently resting. He could move slightly, then strike. Ross moved over and looked out the window. Smith seemed to be in his little dream world. Trott gently shuffled towards the edge of the bed, Smith's hand not appearing to register. "This is it" he thought, whispering to himself in fear they may hear them. He took a deep breath and bolted for the door. He was doing it....but where now. Smith's and Ross' heads both turned in shock, before Smith took chase. If he could get down the stairs, he could get to his room, he could try and lock that, or just hide in the bathroom. He didn't seem to care that he was naked, he was past that horror. He was so close, he could hear the thumping footsteps behind him. He made it to his room, his sanctuary, and leant hard against the door. Smith's large fists were banging against it. "Christopher Trott, open this door NOW". His voice bellowed and echoed off the walls. Trott's breathing started to increase in rate. "What have I done?" he said out loud. He heard Smith stop, and more footsteps approaching. He heard the slumping of a body against the door. 

"Ross, go get the drill" Smith said, very softly. Ross nodded and quickly went to get it. Smith shouted after him "And bring the screwdriver" He heard Ross grunt, before turning his attention back towards the door. "Trott, why are you doing this? Why do you make it so hard for me and Ross?" he said, his eyes becoming glassy with tears. Trott's quiet voice pipped up. "I....I don't mean to. I don't want this!" His voice changed, becoming more dominant. "You don't get it! Do you know what it's like to be...like this? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Trott once again began to cry. Smith's gentle voice crept under the door. Trott grabbed the blanket he carelessly placed on a chair days ago, and threw it around him. "Smith...I'm c-cold" Smith's voice gained tone. "Well, we COULD help you, but you've locked yourself in there. And I do know how you feel. Do you wonder why I don't talk about my childhood. I was locked up, left to fend for myself, beaten and abused...." tears were streaming down his face. "So Trott, open the door. And don't make things worse!" Smith leant harder against the door, and heard shuffling. He almost fell through the door, and stood before him, was a puffy eyed man, shuffling away from him, with a blanket wrapped around him. Ross stuck his head around the corner, seeing Smith on the floor, and Trott cowering. He decided to go downstairs and started to edit videos, this would take some time, probably. There wasn't much else he could do after all. 

Smith nearly tackled Trott to the ground. They landed on the bed, and the skirmish began. Trott tried to fight off Smith, but couldn't. The room began to spin in panic, as Smith positioned Trott. "Trott, I don't want to, but I need to teach you this isn't right" Smith said with tears. The blanket had been discarded leaving Trott completely naked, bum facing the ceiling. Smack! The sound echoed round the room. "Owwwwww!" Trott exclaimed wriggling in Smith's grasp. Smith began to lecture. "We only want the best for you. Why do you want to make us suffer? We only want to make you happy. You can't do this! I don't care what it takes! Even if I have to remove doors or take off the locks. I love you Trott. More than you know, and you constantly push me away" Smith openly cried while Trott took smack after smack. "I'm Sor-RY Smith..Ple-PLEASE. I won't do it again. I didn't mean it! I'm Con-FUSED" Smith stopped spanking and began to massage and rub the sore patch. "Shhh Trottie, I know. I know. It's over now. I'm sorry." Trott sat up and winced. Smith took hold of him, and they hugged, crying together. "Smith...I...let me go!" Smith put Trott down. "I don't deserve you" Trott said, with a sharp intake of breath. "You...you give me so many chances and I..I screw up" Smith looked at him solemnly, before picking him up again. "I'm never gonna leave you Trott, you're not a screw up, you're learning" Smith took Trott down to Ross, where he left him. "I'm going to get changed" Smith said, with a little peck on the forehead. Trott grabbed onto Ross' T-shirt. He winced at the pain, and looked up to see Ross' eyes, full of compassion. "You want to watch something?" Ross asked. Trott nodded a little, very cautious. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, but they promised they wouldn't hurt him. yet they had. Trott calmed down, tangled in Ross' legs, and settled under the blanket, before drifting off. He wasn't fully dreaming, mostly thinking about how to ask for basic things. He grasped Ross' t-shirt once more, wiping his eyes, and gently tapping Ross' shoulder, flinching when Ross turned over to talk to him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's slightly shorter than the rest, but I'm writing these late and have to finish other things as well


End file.
